


Attack of the Clones

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Attack of the Clones

The years passed by, and now ten  
On they return again to Coruscant  
To see the queen from way back when  
They were both younger, more innocent,  
But now how they are both grown  
Past the world they have known  
To be cruel and horrible insight  
Now, in the dead of night  
The assassin attempts another.

She had grown more beautiful everyday  
In absence while you trained  
Now listen to what Master will say  
Know your path and be restrained.  
Follow his lead out the window  
But come back to eyes of doe  
Stop the one who tried to smother.

Track her down with hasten speed  
Yet the chase will end quite abrupt  
You’ll show off like there was need.  
“The chancellor doesn’t seem corrupt”  
Sometimes pride has to be let go of  
Do what is expected, duty over love.  
(The nightmares bring images of mother).

Council says the senator isn’t safe here  
The young apprentice can be her protector  
Take her away until the coast is clear  
She will not refuse an executive order.  
He says he’s grown but yells like a child  
Looks at her with eyes clear yet wild.  
She’ll say, don’t look at me like that. 

Together they leave, suddenly afraid  
Don’t worry we have R2 with us.  
Goodbye to Master and the rules they bade  
They’ll leave and travel without a fuss.  
I thought they forbade you to love  
Obi lost a planet high above  
The need of the republic is where you’re at.

Sand is coarse and gets everywhere.  
I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett  
Bubbling emotions betray how you care  
This Naboo romance is what you get.  
Much too frightened to tease a senator  
Against orders you decide to get her.  
Floating pears as we idylly chat.

A hidden planet in the rain,  
And across in the blazing sand  
There’s is so much to lose or gain  
Depending on the matter at hand.  
Like animals you did slaughter  
When your mother burned hotter,  
Why did she have to die you scream.

One day I will be the most powerful Jedi  
And I will even stop people from dying  
A Jedi should be better and I’ll try  
But like a human you just cry and cry.  
Swept up in the anger and hate  
Only thoughts of how it’s too late  
Yet for your Master you’ll scheme.

Attempt leads to a death sentence;  
Dooku leads now from the dark.  
Then Jedi make their grand entrance,  
Droids and clones all make their mark.  
She would want you to know your station.  
Begun, the clone wars have: declaration.  
In Naboo, marry hidden like a dream.


End file.
